


Forever

by WeasleyLover10



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anne x Phillip, Carlwheeler, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: A snapshot into the lives of Anne Wheeler and Phillip Carlyle.





	Forever

The sun spilled into the tent as the flap rippled in the wind. The trapeze artist squinted in an attempt to block out the sun. Her hand resisted firmly on the chest of her ring leader. With all the noise happening outside the tent, there was no way she was going to fall back asleep. 

She blinked twice, reluctantly opening her eyes. She looked up at the sight above her. All she could see was striking jaw and messy brown hair. Unlike her, he was still in a deep sleep. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep in his tent. But they had stayed up late talking and kissing so Anne Wheeler never made it back to the tent she shared with Lettie, Florence and Mary.

She winced as she slipped out of his hold and away from the warmth provided by the quilt that covered them. As she tied her morning gown around her waist and slipped on her shoes, she heard him stir behind her.

“Where are you going?”

“Rehearsal. I’m late already.”

“I didn’t realize you were going to stay over last night.”

“Neither did I.” She said smiling.

“I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.” She said as she walked over to the bed.

She leaned over the bed to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss as she did so.

She left the tent quickly and went back to her own.

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Lettie said, tying her shoes.

She blushed.

“Shall I tell W.D. that you’ll be late?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Anne was still running off the adrenaline from their, as W.D. put it, damn near perfect performance.

In celebration, the cast was going to celebrate out at their bar. Of course, they didn’t actually own the bar. It was just the only bar in town that would let them in and the owner was considered a part of the family.

She grateful accepted the beer that was handed to her and sipped.

“Where’s Phillip?” Lettie asked.

“He had to finish some paperwork.”

Lettie nodded as her attention was drawn to the pianist in the corner. Anne was talking to Charles when the bell rang above the front door.

“Sorry I’m late everyone!”

There was a chorus of ‘Phillip’ as he crossed the room until he made it to the bar.

“Hello darling. That was quite a show tonight.”

He rested his arm against the bar top as he kissed her cheek.

“What can I get you Carlyle?”

“Just a beer thanks.”

“Did I scare you again tonight Mr. Ring leader?”

“No more than usual Ms. Wheeler.”

She giggled at his flirting as he accepted his beer from the barman. He took a hearty gulp before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, putting his lips to her ear.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said back, tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

The continued to drink and talk with the others for hours.

“Ooh! I love this song.” Anne said happily.

Phillip offered her his hand.

“Care to dance ma’am?”

“I would to love to Mr. Carlyle.”

They spun around the small room, perfectly in tune with each other. Anne’s face broke out into a radiant smile.

“What’s the smile for?” He asked.

“This is the first time I’ve ever felt like I was flying and I wasn’t on the trapeze.”

Phillip’s smile in response was so wide that it lit up the room.

* * *

The snow flew into their eyes as they tried not to slip on the patches of black ice that covered the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry if I’m bruising your arm.” Anne said, trying not to slip.

“As long as you don’t mind me bruising yours.”

She laughed, gripping his arm harder. They were walking home from a rare dinner out on an exceptional day off.

“Hey, hey Circus freaks!”

They both stilled for a second before continuing to walk towards the docks. They hadn’t had many run ins with protestors since the fire. However, they were still in a part of town that wished them ill.

“Just keep walking.” His whispered to her quietly.

Between the snow and the black ice, they weren’t able to keep ahead of the drunkard and suddenly Phillip felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m talking to you Freak!”

Anne’s grip on his arm tightened.

“We don’t mean any trouble sir.” He said calmly.

“What do you think you’re doing with that woman?”

Anne noticed Phillip’s jaw tighten.

“Phillip. Don’t.”

“What was that, whore?” The drunkard said, his words slurring.

“You don’t talk to a lady like that.” Phillip said, his voice tense.

“Say that again.” The man said.

Phillip didn’t respond.

“You look at me when I’m talking to you boy!”

He pulled Phillip by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around and before Phillip could react, the drunkard threw a punch.

“Phillip!” Anne yelled as he was hit square on the jaw.

He knew he shouldn’t have but Phillip shoved Anne behind him and threw a punch back. They were brawling in earnest now and Phillip had the upper hand. But then, he slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground. That was when he felt a well-placed kick to the stomach. He let out a groan.

Anne was at a loss of what to do so she did they only think she could think of. She moved to her right and launched herself onto the drunkard’s back.

“Get off me you bitch.” He said trying to fling her off his back.

She hung on like her life depended on it. It was just enough time for Phillip to get off the ground.

“Anne. Drop!”

At his command, she released her arms from around the man’s neck and placed her hands on the cold ground, in a backbend. She released her legs and completed a full backflip while Phillip placed a hit square on his jaw. He dropped like a stone.

“Phillip. Are you ok?”

“I’ll be alright. Let’s get out of here.”

He tried to take a few steps forward and stumbled.

“Here. Give me your arm.”

She slung his arm over her shoulders, her body hunching slightly under his body weight.

“I’m sorry Anne.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’ve got you.”

They finally made it back to their city of tents.

“W.D.! I need help!”

“What the hell happened?” Her brother said running over taking Phillip’s other side.

“We had a run-in with a drunken bastard. Sorry Anne.” Phillip said, apologizing for swearing.

“He was a bastard. No need to apologize.” She said, agreeing with his choice of words.

The brother and sister managed to get Phillip back to his tent and sat him down on the bed.

“I’ll go get a steak.” W.D. said, leaving the tent quickly.

Anne grabbed a rag and stuck it in the wash basin. She sat gingerly on the edge of his lap, wiping the blood off his face.

“You shouldn’t have jumped on his back like that.”

“And let him kick you to death? Not likely.”

She wiped a trickle of blood that fell from the corner of his mouth. Her other hand gently cradled the other side of his jaw.

“You’re stuck with me now Carlyle.”

“Forever?”

“If forever is what you want?”

“It is.”

“Then you have me forever, Phillip Carlyle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a canon pairing. Ever. And I've been writing fanfiction since I was 13 lol. This is probably a one time thing but I hope it inspires the rest of you in the fandom to write more!!! Also side note: I've been listenting to the soundtrack for five days straight lol.


End file.
